


The Soulmates

by Marvelous34



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assault, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous34/pseuds/Marvelous34
Summary: Being born with the words of two soulmates was rare, and you were one of them.  You had no idea that when you started a new job as Pepper Potts’ personal assistant you would end up finding both of your soulmates.  Things start off great, but what happens when Steve and Bucky find out about your double life and your side job?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Wiping the condensation off the bathroom mirror in front of you, your eyes drifted to the left side of your ribs, right under your breast. There, in elegant handwriting, were the words I’m so sorry ma’am. It was the first words that were to be said to you by your soulmate. 

Letting out a sigh, your eyes darted to the right side of your ribs and under your right breast were the words Are you okay doll?. Yeah, you had two soulmates and because of that, you had a rough childhood growing up. 

Everyone was born with words on their body; the words of their soulmate, but it was very rare to have two different sets of words; two soulmates. Since the moment you could remember, it seemed as if your parents had resented you and when you became a teenager, you figured it was because you were destined to with two soulmates. Whether it was pure jealousy, or they thought you would be a whore because of being destined to two people, you didn’t know. 

Not everyone found their soulmate. Some people were just lucky, and others not so much. The latter was the case of your parents. They weren’t soulmates. Hell, you didn’t even   
know how your parents ended up being together. Your father was a drunk, and your mother was great to your younger siblings; just not to you. She was very motherly, doting on your younger sister and brother but you were lucky to get a half ass smile out of her once a week. 

Taking one more look at your soulmates words, you let out a dejected sigh, knowing it wasn’t in your luck to find either one of them, and walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of your small rack of clothing. That’s what you got for living in a studio apartment; no closet space. Your apartment was tiny, but it was all you could afford. It was one large room, except for a bathroom of course. You couldn’t even fit a couch in your apartment, just a bed, a two person dining table and that was about it for furniture. 

You decided on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a light gray sweater. Leaving your hair to air dry, you put on your black boots, grabbed your purse and phone and headed out into the brisk fall air of New York City. 

As you closed the door to your apartment building, you stopped dead in your tracks when you saw a black town car parked right outside; a man holding a sign with your name on   
it. 

“Umm, I’m Rosalie Smith,” you said with confusion as you looked at the man standing in a black suit standing in front of you. 

He smiled before opening the back of the car door for you. “Miss Potts said she sent a message saying she was sending a car for you this morning,” the driver said as he motioned for you to get in the car. 

Scrunching your brows, you quickly pulled your phone out and sure enough, she had messaged you about a personal driver for you, to and from work. Feeling relieved that you weren’t going to be kidnapped by this driver, you hopped in the backseat of the car, a slow smile creeping up on your face. 

This was about the only thing that luck had on your side recently; a new job as a personal assistant to Pepper Potts at the new Avengers Facility; about a half hour drive from New York City. At least I won’t have to worry about taking an Uber to get there every day you thought to yourself, knowing how much money would be saved. 

You were struggling, that was for sure; living in a dump of a small studio apartment, barely getting by when you miraculously found out about the job of a personal assistant to Pepper Potts. And that miracle only got better when you managed to not only snag an interview, but land the job as well. 

“Things are finally starting to look up,” you spoke quietly to yourself as you stared longing out the window at the passing trees, finally out of the city. 

You had loved New York City; living there your whole life, but it was going to be a great change of scenery as well. 

You were lost in your own thoughts about your past when the car came to a sudden stop. Looking around, you were in awe at the many large buildings on the property that bordered a beautiful lake. 

“Welcome to the Avengers Facility,” the driver said, giving you a smile before he turned off the car and opened the door for you. 

Your eyes were wide as you took in the state of the art compound, never seeing anything like it before, when someone called out your name. Turning, you saw Pepper Potts standing there in an off white suite; an electronic tablet in her hands. 

Smiling, you quickly scampered over to her, reaching your hand out to shake hers. “I’m so happy you are finally here,” she beamed. “How about I show you around before we get started? I know this can be overwhelming but once I show you how everything is laid out, it won’t be as bad.”

“Yeah, yeah that would be great,” you replied with a shaky laugh. 

As the two of you walked around the outside of the compound, Pepper pointed out how everything was laid out. The main house of the compound was where the communal kitchen and living room was. Upstairs was Pepper and Tony’s suite and below ground was the lab. The next housing compound over was where the Avengers lived. Everyone had their own apartment, even though not everyone lived on the property. “Steve and Bucky are the only ones who usually stay here full time. Clint and Natasha come and go and Bruce, well, Bruce pretty much lives in the lab,” Pepper stated with a laugh. “But there are a few empty apartments as well and if you would like, you can always stay in one of them, especially during the week days while you are working here.”

“Wow, that would be-that would be amazing Pepper. Thank you!” You nearly had tears in your eyes; nobody ever showing you this much goodness in your life. 

“It’s really no problem Rosalie. Whatever will be easier for you. If you do decide to go home, we can either have Daniel, our driver, take you home and pick you up, or you can take one of the company cars as well.”

The two of you kept along of the tour, Pepper showing you the state of the art gym and a few other buildings on the compound before heading into the main building. She showed you the kitchen and living room, both in one large room and you had to stop your jaw from dropping open. It was such a large space with neutral tones and a very heavenly smell as the fireplace was roaring with life. 

“We try to eat lunch together as a team as much as we can and that will now include you. You can bring your own lunch, but lunch will always be provided by either a chef or catering every day,” Pepper spoke as she opened the refrigerator. “Did you want anything to drink?”

“Umm, just a water is fine.”

The two of you sat on the stools at the island of the kitchen. “There is another thing I wanted to run by you,” Pepper began to say, taking a sip of her own water. You turned to face her, letting her know you were ready for whatever she had to say. “There may be times where I’m not in town, or where I may not need any assistance and part of the job   
comes with helping out the rest of the team if they need anything. Would that be alright?”

You didn’t even bat an eye; that was it? Hell, with the amount of money you were being paid, you didn’t care if you had to wash dishes and clothes all day. “That won’t be a problem at all.”

“Great! Now, let’s get you set up in the office!”

The rest of the morning flew by. Pepper had you set up in your own office right next to hers. Naturally, your office wasn’t as lavish as hers, but it was nearly half the size of your small studio apartment; not too shabby for you. 

“Rosalie,” Pepper called for you from her office. Quickly, you got up from behind your desk and poked your head in. 

“What’s up Pepper?”

She smiled at you and you returned the smile. It was wonderful how easy the two of you got along. She didn’t seem like a boss at all. 

“Can you bring these papers down to the lab? Bruce has been waiting for these and they finally got delivered today.” Striding into the room, you grabbed the manila envelope   
from her. 

“No problem!”

Walking the halls of the compound towards the lab, you were daydreaming about how well you thought things were turning out; at least, until you turned the corner and slammed into what you thought was a wall and fell down on your ass, hard, as water splashed across your body. 

“I’m so sorry ma’am,” a husky voice said from above you. Your heart rate immediately jumped not only at his voice, but at those words. Looking up, you were met with a tall man with very broad shoulders, a slim waist and dirty blonde hair slicked back. You had read about him numerous times throughout school; always in awe of his heroic efforts. And now, here he was, standing in front of you as he just said the words on the left side of your ribs. It was Steve Rogers. 

“Oh shit,” you replied softly, barely above a whisper. When you spoke those words, you saw his body stiffen at once. Steve’s eyes grew wide, his mouth parted as he stared down   
at you on the floor. 

“Are you okay doll?” another voice asked. Your heart rate spiked at those words as well, your eyes scanning the face of Bucky Barnes. He was almost as tall as Steve and his dark hair had grown out almost to his shoulders, and fuck did he look good with his trimmed beard. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” the words tumbled from your lips as you looked into the eyes of the Winter Soldier. This was not what you were expecting for your soulmates; hell, you didn’t know what you were expecting. But for two of the most famous super soldiers in the world to be your soulmates was definitely not on your radar. Not only that, but the world knew that Steve and Bucky were already soulmates and from what you could tell, they were utterly in love with one another. 

Bucky’s eyes widened at your words; the three of you not moving expect for your eyes, darting between one another before a roar of laughter ripped from Bucky’s mouth.   
“Well Stevie, I think we’ve found our soulmate,” he said, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist and planting a kiss on his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

You were still on the floor, dazed from everything that just happened when the sound of a pair of heels were heard down the hallway. 

“Rosalie?” Pepper’s concerned voice filled your ears. 

Steve and Bucky each lent a hand to you. With a weak smile, you placed your hands in theirs as they lifted you from the floor; it felt like electricity jolting through your body at their touch. 

Just then, Pepper appeared, worry etched on her face. “Oh my god are you alright Rosalie?” She took in your flustered appearance, along with your shirt and face being drenched in water. “What happened?” 

“It was my fault Pepper,” Steve spoke up. “We were both rounding the corner and I wasn’t paying attention and we kind of collided. I spilt my water on her and she fell down.”  
“Are you hurt at all doll?” Bucky asked, the coy little pet name sending shivers down your spine as you turned to look at him; his brows scrunched together. 

You quickly shook your head. “I’m-I’m okay. Really,” you stammered out quickly. “I just-I just have to get these to Bruce. Excuse me.” With rapid pace, you turned on your heels and scurried off towards the elevators to get to the lab. 

Once inside, you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. “Is this really happening?” you said aloud to nobody but yourself. You had just found not one of your soulmates, but both of them. Never in your life had you dreamed this would have happened; you just weren’t lucky enough in the cards that were dealt to you that was your so called life. You did everything you could to try and have a somewhat decent life growing up, even with your parents the way they were. You went to school and got good grades; helped your siblings out with their homework; stayed out of your parents’ ways. But the dream of finding your soulmates was lost to you at a very young age. Now, you didn’t know what to do. 

~~~

Bruce was very thankful that you delivered the papers to him, but now you had to go back to your office and you were nervous. You had to admit, the moment you turned and walked away from your soulmates, you felt a tug at your chest; your heart wanting you to stay close to them now that you finally found both of them. But at the same time, you were nervous, scared even to let them in. 

It had been that way for you ever since your senior year of high school six years ago when your parents and siblings died in a car accident. They were all going out for ice cream that night, of course except for you, but you were used to that by then. But it was your dad who was going to be driving and he had been drinking all day. You begged your mother for her to drive, but she didn’t listen. Instead, you had a black eye from your fathers backhand and a police officer at your door later that night tell you that your family had perished; all because your dad drove while intoxicated. 

Ever since that day, there was a wall built up around you. Sure, you were friendly none the less and you loved how easily you got along with Pepper, but that was all on the outside; on the inside you kept to yourself, not caring to talk about your past. 

Yet here you were, stuck between a rock and a hard place. You had not one, but two soulmates in your life now. 

As you made your way back to your office, you kept thinking about what life would be like with them, the thoughts giving you an immediate headache. While you were grateful to have found them, it was also a lot to take in. Hell, it was your first day on the job and you were just getting used to things moving in the right direction for you!

Back in your office, you quickly got to typing up reports for Pepper, needing to keep your mind preoccupied for the time being. Before long, Pepper came into your office, a smile on her face. “It’s time for lunch. We catered in from a really amazing Italian restaurant. Let’s head to the kitchen before Steve and Bucky eat it all.”

At the mention of your soulmates names, your heart leapt in your chest. As much as it was overwhelming, there was also that need to get to know them; that pull.

The food smelt amazing when you walked into the kitchen. Sure enough, Steve and Bucky were already sat down at the table with plates full of pasta and pizza. You couldn’t help but see out of the corner of your eye, Bucky nudge Steve, making Steve look in your direction. You could feel both their eyes on you as you turned your back to them, plating a slice of pizza for yourself. 

“I know you guys already bumped into each other earlier, but this is Rosalie Smith,” Pepper began to introduce you to Steve and Bucky once you two sat down across from them. 

“She is my new personal assistant. We all know I could use all the help what with me planning the wedding and all.” It was all over the news last week; Tony Stark and Pepper Potts getting married. You thought it was about time that someone like Tony had settled down. 

Shyly, you smiled at the two super soldiers across from you, nodding your head. 

“I wanted to apologize again for earlier Rosalie,” Steve spoke, your name coming from his lips sending a shiver down your spine. 

You waved him off with a response, “It’s quite alright Captain Rogers. No harm done at all.”

His lips tugged up to the side; his cheeks blushing. “Please, call me Steve.”

Throughout the rest of lunch, you kept peaking up and looking at your soulmates. What you found was utterly beautiful. You could see the love Bucky and Steve had for each   
other; it was practically oozing out of their pores. It made you somewhat jealous; that they had each other their whole lives, well, when they were younger at least and then after Bucky was found by Steve. 

Knowing the history of Captain America and Sargent James Barnes was a part of every schools history curriculum. If you were being honest, you loved reading up on their history all throughout school; you found it fascinating. And now, as fate would have it, they were your soulmates. 

~~~

Later that day you were finishing up your work when you looked at the clock, realizing you were done for the day. Grabbing your purse, there was a soft knock on the door and you whipped your head up to see who it was. Lo and behold, it was Steve and Bucky; both smiling at you. 

“Hey there doll,” Bucky began to speak. “Stevie and I were wondering if we could take you out tonight to dinner to get to know one another.”

Your eyes grew wide at his question. Sure, there was very small chit chat at lunch earlier, but after seeing how happy both Bucky and Steve looked together, you figured they didn’t want you as their soulmate; that they were happy enough with just the two of them. That thought nagged the back of your head for the rest of the day before finally realizing that you would be just fine with that. Yeah, you were lucky enough to meet your soulmates, but you didn’t want to intrude on their happiness. 

“No,” the word tumbled from your mouth. 

“No?” Both of your soulmates said at the same time; their arms folded across their chests as their brows were furrowed with confusion. 

You inhaled a deep breath. “Wait-what?”

Steve chuckled, shaking his head. “We want to take you out to dinner tonight Rosalie. We want to get to know our other soulmate.”

Your heart rate increased as you wiped your sweaty palms over your jeans. “You-you WANT to get to know me?”

“Of course we do. We didn’t think we would ever find you.”

You looked down at your lap, shaking your head. “I thought-I thought maybe you guys were happy enough without me. I saw how genuinely happy you two were at lunch and I thought maybe you didn’t want me to be a part of that.”

The two soldiers rushed into the room, each of them kneeling on one side of you. “Doll,” Bucky said, his flesh hand placed tenderly on your arm. “We’ve been dreaming of this day for years. We knew we could never be complete without you.” 

You felt your chin begin to tremble and you took a deep breath, looking up to the ceiling as you didn’t want to cry in front of Bucky and Steve. Your whole life you had to be strong, for yourself, and now it felt like your walls were beginning to crumble just being around Bucky and Steve; you weren’t ready for that yet. 

“Umm, that’s really sweet. But-but I actually have plans tonight. I’m sorry,” you whispered the last part. 

“Oh,” both men spoke and you could hear the sadness in their voices. 

“Yeah, I umm, I actually get together a few times a week with some friends of mine and tonight is one of those nights.” While you did have something planned for tonight, you didn’t have any friends, but it was an easy lie you used many times in the past.

Steve let out a sigh next to you. “What about tomorrow night?”

You didn’t have anything planned for tomorrow night, but you were still scared; scared about how drastic your life was going to change from here on out. For so long you’ve been on your own and while it was lonely, you had grown used to it. But now you had both of your soulmates and they wanted to be with you. You were going to have to take things   
slow. 

Taking a deep breath, you nodded your head. “Tomorrow sounds great.”

~~~

By the time Daniel dropped you back off at home, you didn’t have much time to get ready for the night; there was a bad accident and you were stuck in traffic a lot longer than you wanted to be. Quickly you opened up the drawers of your dresser and pulled out an outfit for that night, along with a black bobbed wig. Rushing into the bathroom you grabbed your makeup bag off the counter before locking up and heading back onto the streets of New York City. 

Looking at the time on your phone, you cursed under your breath knowing you were already five minutes late. Luckily, where you were going was only four blocks away from your apartment so you hauled ass. 

Stopping in front of the building, you caught your breath before heading towards the back and knocking on the door. 

“You’re late,” Tommy barked as he opened the door for you. He wasn’t a man you wanted to fuck with. Granted, he took you in to help you out, he wasn’t someone you wanted to cross or he would send his men after you. You learned that the hard way when you had to call in sick one night as you had food poisoning. He sent his men to visit you the next day and after they left, leaving you with a few bruises, you never called in sick again. Every day you came into work, you were terrified of Tommy, but after your first dance of the night, that always ebbed away when you saw how happy he was. 

Scurrying by the balding man, you replied, “I know. I’m sorry.”

Tommy chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re lucky I like you kid and you are only a few minutes late. Get ready. You’re on after Darla.”

Giving him a smile, you made your way to your vanity set; the music thrumming through your veins as you felt your body release all tension and relax. You changed into a pair of   
black fishnet stockings, a black thong over that and a hot pink t-shirt that you cut so short you could see the underside of your breasts when your arms were raised.   
Putting on your black wig, you smoked out your eyes with black eyeshadow before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. Closing your eyes, you took a deep drag before blowing it through your lips; opening your eyes to look at yourself in the mirror. 

“Looking good kid,” Tommy said with a wink, setting down a small mirror with white lines on it. “Have at it.”

You give him a sinful smile, giving him your cigarette to hold as you plugged one nostril with your finger and inhale the line on the mirror. “Mmmm,” you sighed in happiness as the cocaine high took over your body almost immediately. 

Tommy handed you back your cigarette as you smoked it down quickly, knowing you only had mere minutes before taking the stage. 

Stubbing out the butt of the cigarette, you could hear the DJ begin to talk into the microphone. “And now, what you all have been waiting for, Nikita!” Once you heard your stage name, you knew it was time. 

Standing up, you strutted your way out of the room and onto the stage in your seven inch heels. Glancing around the main room, you smiled to yourself at how packed it was tonight; you were going to make good money tonight. 

With the cocaine high rushing through your body, you felt even the confidence coursing through your body. The stage is where you felt like you belonged. There was something about you that when you put on your outfit and wig, you come alive; and you loved this feeling. 

Lana Del Rey’s ‘Gods and Monsters’ came over the speakers as you placed your hand on the pole in front of you.


	3. Chapter 3

In the land of gods and monsters

I was an angel

Living in the garden of evil

You slowly walked around the pole, getting the feel of the song that you were so used to by now. 

Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed

Shining like a fiery beacon

You got that medicine I need

Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly

Put your hands on my waist, do it softly

You stood tall in front of the pole, slowly raking your hands down your nearly naked body; loving the hollers and whistles from the crowd in front of you. 

Me and God we don’t get along, so now I sing

No one’s gonna take my soul away

Living like Jim Morrison

Gripping the pole tightly, you spun around quickly, going in circle after circle; your body twisting easily around the pole. 

Headed towards a fucked up holiday

Motel, sprees, sprees, and I’m singing

Fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want

It’s innocence lost

Innocence lost

Making your way towards the crowd of men sitting in front of you on your hands and knees, you turned your back to them so they could see your round ass. You began to gyrate your hips, as if you were riding on a cock. For a moment, thoughts of Bucky and Steve below you crashed into your mind and you groaned at the thought of them filling you up with their large cocks. 

In the land of gods and monsters

I was an angel, lookin’ to get fucked hard

Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer

Life imitates art

You began to feel hands on the back of your legs and you turned your head, winking at the man who’s hands were on you as you saw a few twenty dollar bills on the stage. 

You got that medicine I need

Dope, shoot it up straight to the heart please

I don’t really wanna know what’s good for me

God’s dead, I said ‘baby that’s alright with me’

No one’s gonna take my soul away

Living like Jim Morrison

Headed towards a fucked up holiday

Motel, sprees, sprees, and I’m singing

Fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want

It’s innocence lost

Innocence lost

When you talk it’s like a movie and you’re making me crazy

‘Cause life imitates art

If I get a little prettier, can I be your baby?

You tell me if life isn’t that hard

No one’s gonna take my soul away

Living like Jim Morrison

Headed towards a fucked up holiday

Motel, sprees, sprees, and I’m singing

Fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want

It’s innocence lost

Innocence lost

As the song ended, you were sweaty and out of breath. It was a true workout and you loved the way the men fawned over you. Going around, you gathered up the money on the stage, winking at the men and blowing them kisses. 

“How’d you make out that round?” Trixie asked as you walked into the back room, counting your cash with a smile on your face. 

“I think this has been the best night I’ve ever had,” you replied, fanning your face with your money making the girls in the room laugh. 

Out of all the girls, you had been there the longest, since you were 18 years old and you took many of the new girls under your wing; helping them as much as you could. 

You cooled off in the back for nearly an hour before your next round came up. Tommy came back in, giving you another bump of cocaine right before it was your turn. Tommy was a good man for taking you in when you lost your family; keeping you out of foster care and probably juvie as well. He got you a small apartment, smaller than what you had now, and that is where you lived until you turned 18; when you were able to lease an apartment on your own. 

When you went back out on stage, you made sure to pay attention to the man in front who was roaming his hands up and down your legs earlier as he was obviously the biggest spender tonight. He was rather handsome with slicked back black hair and he was wearing a very expensive looking black suite. 

You were dancing to Fall Out Boy’s ‘Light ‘Em Up’ and when the chorus sounded, the lights on the stage turned off and on at a rapid pace as your body spun easily around the pole at such a fast pace, you were surprised you never got dizzy from it. 

By the end of the night, you were shocked to count the money you had. All in all, you had enough to pay rent alone for the month; just from tonight alone. Since you’ve been dancing here for the last six years, you had never gotten that much money and you believed it to be mostly from the one blonde man in the black suite. Hell, you didn’t mind. Now that you had a full time job, you finally could use this money as spending money on yourself; something you had never been able to do. 

That night, you went to bed with a smile on your face. Things were finally starting to look up. 

~~~

The following morning you could barely open your eyes as your alarm began to blare. Granted it was only the second day of your job with Pepper, it was the first time you also had to work the night before at the club with Tommy. 

“Fuck my life,” you moaned, throwing the covers over your body and stumbling into your bathroom, taking a cold shower to wake up and to wipe the remnants of the cocaine from your nose. 

Looking at your clothes, you nearly forgot that Steve and Bucky wanted to take you out tonight so you made sure to pick something a little cuter. You put on a black dress with colorful flowers on it and a black cardigan to go over it. Putting on a pair of black boots, you headed outside and saw Daniel waiting there. With a smile, you big him a good morning and hopped in the backseat; taking a cat nap on your way to work. 

~~~

The work day, much to your dislike, went by way too fast. It wasn’t that you weren’t looking forward to your date with Steve and Bucky. It was that you were nervous and scared. 

Tommy was the only one who truly know the kind of shit you went through when you were younger. And you definitely didn’t want to mention your night job to your soulmates; you knew for a fact they would go ballistic and wouldn’t let you back there. 

But you couldn’t just not work at the club. You had a contract with Tommy; a ten year contract. He kept you out of foster care, took you in when your family died, only if you were to work for him for ten years. And you weren’t about to back out of that contract. A promise is a promise and you saw a contract the same way. You weren’t about to back out of anything; you signed it and you were going to fulfill it, no matter what. Tommy was good to you for the most part, as long as you didn’t call in sick and you weren’t about to fuck him over. Plus, you loved the confidence you had when you were on stage. There was a darkness inside of you from the years of neglect built up from your parents that you were able to unleash on that stage. Never in your life had men fawned over you. You felt wanted and desired and while you were sure Bucky and Steve were going to feel that way about you one day, you didn’t want to give that up just yet. It’s not like you were cheating; you were just selling your body without any of the physical aspects to it. 

There was a soft knock on your office door and you looked up to see Bucky and Steve; déjà vu from yesterday hitting you. 

“Are you ready doll?” Bucky asked with a grin. 

With shaky hands, you logged out of your computer and grabbed your phone and purse. “I’m ready,” you said with a soft smile as you got up from your chair and walked towards them. “Lead the way.”

~~~

“You’re awfully quiet back there sweetheart,” Steve said from the driver’s seat of the car as he drove into the city. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just…a little nervous I guess,” you replied softly; your hands fidgeting together in your lap. 

Bucky turned to face you from the passenger seat; his metal hand gently resting on your hands, making you gasp. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Bucky said, turning back to face the front; his head bowed down. 

“No!” you replied hastily, placing your hand on his shoulder. “Your hand was cold that’s all Bucky. I wasn’t-I’m not scared of your metal arm. I promise. I just wasn’t expecting how cold it was is all.”

You felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment, not wanting to make Bucky feel bad about himself. He turned back around to face you and you gave him a smile. He reached his arm back out to you and you took his hand in yours, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“We’re here,” Steve said as he parked the car. You looked out to see a rather nice looking restaurant and a valet person opening the door for Steve. Steve opened your door for your and you felt yourself blush. Not only were you not used to being around such gentlemen, you weren’t used to going on dates or even being with men. The last time you went on a date had been nearly two years ago; and it had been close to three years since you had slept with a man. It just wasn’t something you were interested in as you didn’t find anyone compatible with you. 

“I think I’m a little underdressed,” you mumbled as you looked down at your outfit. 

Steve squeezed your hand, making you look up at him. “You look beautiful sweetheart.” Your heart leaped in your chest as you nodded at him. 

Walking into the restaurant, Bucky gave them the name of the reservation and you were escorted to a quiet booth in the back corner; Bucky and Steve on one side so they could face you. After order a bottle of wine, you took a hefty sip, hoping your nerves would go away. 

“So, when did you two realize you were soulmates?” you asked, placing your glass of wine down on the table; your eyes were scanning between the two men in front of you. 

Steve turned to Bucky, giving him a wink and an earth shattering smile, making you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “I met this jerk at the park when we were only six years old,” Steve said, leaning over to give Bucky a chaste kiss to his lips. 

It had been known ever since Steve found Bucky a few years ago, that they were soulmates. They didn’t want to hide that from the public and they had an overwhelming response of positivity. 

“Wow. Did you tell your parents? I mean, I just can’t imagine how things would have been in that time finding out your soulmate was another man I mean.”

Bucky laughed, shaking his head. “Oh you have no idea doll. We figured out rather quickly to keep it a secret from everyone.”

You watched them in front of you, your heart longing to be looked at the way the both of them looked at each other. Yet you never knew if you would get that. They had history; years together. And you had just met them. Would they ever feel that much love for you?

“What about you Rosalie? How did your parents react when they figured you had two soulmates?”

Your heart rate picked up and you quickly took a sip of your wine. “Umm, yeah I guess they weren’t really too happy about that.” Immediately, your walls were up, guarding yourself. 

“Tell us about your family,” Steve asked with a smile. 

This was exactly what you were hoping to avoid. You knew without a doubt they wanted to get to know you as that would be expected, but you weren’t ready; you weren’t ready to tell them about your past and you never wanted to tell them about your night job. 

“Umm, well,” you stuttered out, not knowing how to begin. “I…I…I don’t really know what to say. My family-they uhh, they died in a car accident when I was 17.”

The men picked up on how uncomfortable you looked and you felt a two hands squeezing both of yours as they were placed on the table. Slowly, you looked up and met the concerned gazes of your soulmates. 

“Hey, you don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want to. We won’t push you Rosalie. We don’t want to make you uncomfortable at all, that’s not our intention,” Steve   
spoke surely and you let out a deep breath, nodding your head. 

The rest of dinner went by much more comfortably with conversations around favorite movies, books and sports. By the end of dinner, Steve paid for the bill and the three of you were heading back to your apartment so they could drop you off. 

The sleek car pulled up in front of your apartment building and you could feel the uncertainty coming from Steve and Bucky. It didn’t take a genius to see that you lived in a pretty bad part of town, but it has been all you could afford; you were just happy to be living with a roof over your head; something you could at least afford on your own.   
They walked you to your door and you had to internally cringe at the garbage that littered the hallway of the apartment building. 

“Thank you for taking me out tonight,” you said quietly, still unsure of yourself in the presence of these two men who were utterly in love with each other.   
They both smiled at you as they bent down and placed gentle kisses to your cheeks, making you blush. 

“It was our honor doll,” Bucky replied, giving you a wink. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow at the compound sweetheart,” came Steve’s remark. 

“Goodnight,” you said before unlocking your door. 

“Goodnight,” they said at the same time. 

Once inside your apartment and with the door locked, you let out a deep breath. You were unaware of everything at the moment. While the date tonight went great with the three of you getting to know one another better, you had a feeling things could change in the blink of an eye if they found out where you spent three nights a week at. But you weren’t giving dancing up. You made a promise to Tommy that you wouldn’t back out of and if you were being honest, you loved the way dancing on that stage made you feel.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks flew by in quite literally the blink of an eye. During the days you were busy assisting Pepper with anything she needed help with and at night, you were either working at the club or out on dates with Bucky and Steve. They had taken you to a few different nice restaurants in the city and they even took you out to a 1940’s club to go dancing. 

You were having a blast getting to know your soulmates, but you still kept your past and your double life a complete secret. While you had become worried that perhaps Tony could do some digging into your past and find out what you were doing on the side at night, you had to keep reminding yourself that there was no way Tony could find out about it. Tommy paid you in cash, only on certain days if he was feeling generous. You only got to keep your tips as that was part of the contract for Tommy keeping you out of foster care, so you didn’t have your social security number on file or anything like that. 

Sure, you felt guilty keeping this from Steve and Bucky, but you thought it wasn’t something they didn’t need to know, if ever. It’s not like you were cheating on them; you never did anything more than a lap dance on the men, or women. 

While you had seen Bucky and Steve kiss each other, nothing had happened yet with you and you didn’t know if it was because you were a bit standoffish, or if it was because they didn’t see you in any sexual kind of way. You didn’t push the subject, but you were starting to get a little antsy about it. Every time you saw the two of them kiss, it turned you on so much that you were beginning to think about carrying around a small vibrator in your purse to get yourself off afterwards. 

And while there was an empty apartment across from Steve and Bucky that was all for you, you had yet to stay there. On the nights when you didn’t have to work at the club, it was tempting, but for some reason you managed to insist you go home to your crappy studio apartment each night. 

When you arrived at the Avengers Compound on a bright Friday morning, Pepper was waiting for you outside. Daniel opened the door for you and you greeted Pepper. 

“I have some business out of town I have to get to, so today you will be assisting Bucky and Steve for the day if they need anything,” she said, handing you over your electronic Stark tablet. 

“Oh-umm, okay,” you said, “No problem at all. I hope you have a great day Pepper.” 

She smiled at you, giving you a quick hug as she got into the back seat of the car you were just in. Looking around, the compound was quiet today and you headed towards the living quarters. 

Stopping in front of Steve and Bucky’s apartment, you took a deep breath, a smile creeping up on your lips. You could smell bacon from inside, making your mouth water. Lifting your hand, you knocked on the door, only to wait a few seconds before Steve answered the door. 

You had to hold your jaw up from the sight of him. He was wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants that hung low on his hips, his chiseled abs and hard chest on full display. It was the first time you had seen this much skin on him and you had to clench your thighs together. You wanted nothing more than to run your tongue across every inch of his skin. 

“Good morning sweetheart,” Steve said with a smile. He began to move towards you, arms out for a hug but you had other intentions this morning. 

You got in your tip toes, threw your arms around his neck and planted your lips to his. At first you felt him stiffen but it only lasted for a fraction of a second before his arms were around your waist, his lips moving with yours. Your right hand traveled up to his hair, gripping it gently; Steve groaning at the feeling. 

“Well what do we have here?” you heard Bucky’s chuckle as you and Steve pulled away from each other; your heart racing, trying to catch your breath from the devastatingly beautiful kiss. 

“Damn your lips are soft,” Steve spoke softly, his eyes shining bright as his hand tucked your hair behind your ear. You blushed, never hearing Steve swear before but it sounded good coming from him. 

Bucky cleared his throat, making you and Steve look away from each other and over to him. “Don’t I get to see how soft your lips are?”

You bit your lower lip, feeling Steve come up behind you; his hand on your lower back and moving you towards Bucky. You saw Bucky look behind you to Steve, a wicked smile on his face as he nodded his head. Before you knew what was happening, Steve gripped your waist and hoisted you up onto Bucky’s waist; your legs wrapping around him. 

“My turn,” Bucky teased as he leaned forward and captured your lips. His kiss was deep, much different than Steve’s soft kisses, but just as amazing none the less. Bucky tilted his head, deepening the kiss as you felt Steve brush your hair off your neck. You let out a gasp as you felt Steve’s lips on your pulse point just below your ear. With your mouth open, Bucky took the initiative and slid his tongue inside your mouth; your legs wrapping more securely around him. 

For the very first time in your life, you felt secure and safe. Bucky held you tightly at your hips while Steve’s hands were snaked around your waist. You didn’t know you could ever feel this way; not with how your parents treated you growing up. 

You moaned loudly, making Steve and Bucky grip you tighter. As much as you didn’t want this moment to ever end, you needed air, badly. Pulling away, you gazed down to see Bucky’s lips red and swollen; your chest heaving and stomach growling. 

“That’s one hell of a good morning doll,” Bucky said with a chuckle, looking down at your stomach. “But I think we need to feed you.”

The three of you laughed as they helped you to your feet. You walked over their table; Steve pulling out the chair for you as you sat down. Bucky placed a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of you and you began to immediately scarf the food down. While you were now making good money with this new job, you were trying to save as much money as possible to move to a better apartment, even though there was a spare apartment right across the hall from your soulmates, free of charge. There was something inside of you, a desire, to want to make it on your own. 

“Mmmmm, this is so good,” you moaned. 

There was silence in the room and you looked up to see both Steve and Bucky staring at you; their hands gripping their own forks. “Doll, you don’t even understand what that noise does to us.”

You felt your cheeks heat up immediately as you looked down at your place. “I’m-I’m sorry.” Your whole life, those were the words that constantly came out of your mouth. All you wanted was for you parents to love you, to appreciate you and you thought that if you apologized enough, they would come around. But they never did. 

“Rosalie you don’t have to apologize,” Steve said. “You never have to apologize to us.” Inwardly you cringed. You knew that if they ever found out about what you truly did at night, that an apology wouldn’t mean anything, but you quickly wiped that thought from your mind. 

“So,” you began to say, taking a sip of orange juice. “Pepper doesn’t need me today so I’m all yours for whatever you need. If you need any cleaning done or errands to do, I’m your girl.”

Both men chuckled at your statement. “You’ll always be our girl now doll,” Bucky said as Steve gripped your hand in his. The love you felt emanating from the room was nothing you had ever felt before; for once, you felt wanted. 

“How about we just relax for the day?” Steve suggested. 

“Are you sure? I mean-I don’t want to get in trouble for not doing anything today since I’m still being paid.”

Steve laughed as he got up from his chair and placed a kiss on your forehead. “You won’t get in trouble sweetheart. Trust me.”

You helped clean up the morning dishes before deciding on spending the day watching movies. Hell, it was Friday after all and you weren’t going to complain. Bucky offered you a pair of sweatpants of his to change into, along with one of Steve’s shirts so you could be comfortable. 

The three of you made your way into their bedroom. You jumped up onto the large California King bed , making yourself comfortable in the middle of the bed as Steve and Bucky joined you on either side. 

“So what movie are we watching first?” you asked, feeling the warmth invade your body in a delicious way from your soulmates. 

“We are going to watch the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy,” Bucky said as he used the remote to turn on the television and select the movie. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle, making both Steve and Bucky look at you. “Do you umm-do you know what these movies are about?”

“Not really, but we thought we’d give it a try,” Steve replied, placing his arm around your shoulders. 

You had to stifle another laugh, not wanting to scare them off about the movies. Naturally, you had already seen them and you knew they were going to be in for a treat. 

The three of you got comfortable under the bed and before long, both Steve and Bucky leaned closer to you. The heat you felt not only from their warmth, but being in such close proximity was becoming stifling. The movie, knowing what was about to come, wasn’t helping and it was making you turned on to no extent. 

‘I don’t make love. I fuck. Hard.’ Christian Grey had said on the television, just as Bucky’s metal hand placed itself on your thigh. Your breath hitched in your throat, but you remained stoic, continuing to watch the movie. 

Christian showed Anastasia his ‘play room’ and Bucky’s grip on your thigh tightened before moving slowly up your right thigh. A soft moan left your lips and you saw Bucky from your peripheral vision turn and smirk at you. 

“Are you getting worked up doll?” he nearly growled into your ear. The sexual tension radiating throughout the room was enough for you to turn your head to face him, nodding slowly. He gave you a dazzling smile before pecking your lips; his head turning back to the movie. 

When Anastasia said she was a virgin, Steve decided to act. “Are you a virgin sweetheart?” he asked, nipping your ear afterwards making you moan again, your eyes clenching shut. 

“No,” you whispered back, turning to face him. 

His eyes gazed down to your lips before moving forward, placing his soft lips to yours. You remained on your back but you grasped Steve’s neck with your hand, keeping his lips to yours. The bed rustled behind you and you could feel Bucky move his metal hand away and instead replace it with his flesh hand, slowly raising it to your heated core before he fully cupped you. 

You broke away from the kiss, gasping at the feeling. “Is this okay Rosie?” Bucky asked, giving you the cutest nickname; the same one your siblings would call you. “I can stop if you want me to.”

“No. Don’t stop. Please,” you begged, needing to feel their hands on you. It had been too long since being touched by anyone; and the first time in your life you actually craved to be touched. 

Steve’s lips descended on yours again; his lips trailing along your lower lip as you parted your mouth eagerly for him. His tongue invaded your mouth and you moaned at the delicious taste just as Bucky slipped his hand into your sweatpants. 

“Can I take these off baby doll?” Bucky asked. You pulled away from Steve, feeling breathless as you nodded to Bucky. He made quick work of taking not only your sweatpants off, but also your black lace boy short panties as well. 

“Give you me your hand Stevie. You’ve gotta know what a woman feels like.”

Your brows scrunched as you looked between Steve and Bucky with confusion. “You’ve been with women before?” you asked Bucky. 

He chuckled, nodding his head. “We had to keep up appearances back in the 40’s. But Steve here hasn’t been with a women before. Isn’t that right babe?”

Steve’s hand massaged your inner thigh, his breathing growing deeper. “Buck’s right. I’ve been holding out until we found you. I knew we’d always find you and I wanted you to be my first.”

Your heart swelled at his words as you tried to keep your tears at bay. Before you could even think another thought, you felt warm hands right on your bare core. Your head threw back and landed on the pillows; a moan of pure lust escaping your lips as you saw Steve’s hand on you; Bucky’s on top of his showing him what to do. 

Steve’s fingers spread your lips; your heart racing so hard you couldn’t even hear the instructions Bucky was giving to Steve. It all felt too good as your hips bucked upwards, needing more. 

“Just watch Stevie,” you managed to hear Bucky say right before he slipped a lengthy finger into your core. 

“Oh fuck!” you yelled, eyes squeezing shut as he began to slowly pump his finger in and out of you. It was too much, yet not enough at the same time. It was nothing compared   
to your own fingers; not even your vibrator. The real thing was so much better and Bucky knew exactly what he was doing. 

You felt a finger begin to gently circle your clit and you opened your eyes to see it was Steve doing so. You had both your soulmates touching you, working on you to get you off; your sensations were on overload. Reaching out, you gripped the bedsheets in your hands, your breathing becoming more shallow as Bucky inserted a second finger and began to curl them inside of you.

“Yes,” you breathed out breathlessly. “Right there. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop!” Your toes began to curl as you felt your high beginning to build. The two of them working together on you, both of their touches at once igniting your body on fire. 

You could feel yourself beginning to tighten around Bucky’s fingers as he crooked them just right, hitting your sweet spot; Steve’s thumb rubbing delicious circles on your clit helping you achieving your high. 

You cried out their names, legs stiffening as your orgasm washed over you; your breath catching in your throat from the impact. Both men worked you through your high, only to remove their fingers from you when your legs and body began to relax. 

“Holy shit,” you whispered as you tried to catch your breath. 

Upon opening your eyes, you saw your soulmates sitting on the bed with shit eating grins on their faces. It was the most intense orgasm you’d ever had and you didn’t know if   
you could ever get enough of them. 

As much as you tried to repay the favor, they said today was all about you as they helped you put your panties and sweats back on; your legs and body feeling like jelly at this point. 

It was late afternoon, well into the second movie when you began to fall asleep. Hell, you were so comfortable wrapped up in bed with Steve and Bucky; you couldn’t help it. 

When you did finally manage to open your eyes, you saw that it was already dark out. Quickly, you bolted upright in bed. “What time is it??” you screeched out. 

“Just past 8 p.m. You’ve slept quite a while baby girl,” Bucky said, rubbing your back. Your eyes widened at his words knowing you had to work tonight at the club and you were already late. 

“Shit!” you yelled, throwing the covers off your body and rushing out of the room; Steve and Bucky quickly on your trail. 

“Rosalie, what’s wrong?” Steve asked with worry. 

You found your clothes and quickly picked them up, along with your purse. “Umm, I’m meeting friends tonight,” you lied easily through your teeth. 

“Why don’t you just call and cancel. I’m sure they will understand,” Bucky assured. 

“No. You don’t-you don’t understand. Thanks for today though,” you said, giving them both a peck on the lips before rushing out the door of their apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

You didn’t care how many speeding violations you broke; you needed to get home and to the club as soon as possible and that’s exactly what you were doing. Luckily you made it back to your place in record time. Running up the stairs, you grabbed a wig and an outfit and raced back outside. You really hoped Tony’s car would be safe in your neighborhood but you couldn’t think about that right now. 

Leaving the car outside of your apartment, you raced down the street to the club, knowing you would be in a world of pain tonight. Tommy deleted his number from your phone after the first time you called in sick; he didn’t want you doing that anymore so you couldn’t even call him to let him know you were running late. 

By the time you reached the club, your chest and legs were aching; your mouth screaming for any kind of liquid as nearly tripped over your feet heading in through the back door. Looking around, Tommy wasn’t in the dressing room so you quickly stripped of your clothes and got ready. Tonight you were wearing a neon green short bobbed wig, a black lace bralette and lace boy short panties over your fishnet stockings. Your hands shook as you applied your smoky eye look and red lipstick; terrified of what Tommy was going to say or do to you. 

Putting down your lipstick, you saw a glass tray with cocaine on it placed in front of you. Taking a shaky breath, you looked up to see Tommy standing there with a scowl on his   
face. 

“Tommy, I’m so sorry I’m late. I fell asleep and forgot to set my ala-,” you began to say but Tommy cut you off. 

“Save it kid. You’re on next so take a few bumps before you get out there.”

Nodding your head, you took the rolled up bill from Tommy and took a few hits of cocaine. With your nerves bubbling because of being late, you decided to take an extra hit, just to be on the safe side. Laying the bill down on the table, you glanced at yourself in the mirror, wiping the white powder off your nose and taking a few deep breaths; letting the drug calm you. The high began to hit you and you felt yourself relax. You felt on top of the world as all your worries rushed out of your body. 

You felt euphoric as your name was called from the DJ out front; the men in the crowd going crazy knowing you were on stage next. 

Walking up the few steps to the stage, you had to grip onto the railing; maybe taking that extra bump of cocaine wasn’t the best idea. 

Sia’s ‘Cheap Thrills’ began to sound over the speakers; a slow smile spreading across your lips as you began to move to the beat of the music. 

Come on, come on, turn the radio on

It’s Friday night and I won’t be long

Gotta do my hair, I put my makeup on

It’s Friday night and I won’t be long

You did a knee hook around the pole, gripping tightly with your right knee and right hand as you swung easily around the pole; the crowd erupting in cheers as you saw bills being thrown onto the stage. 

As you stopped spinning, you saw the man who was there from a few weeks ago. He was wearing a dark gray suit; his black hair slicked back just like last time. You made sure to give him a wink before walking over to that side of the stage where he was sitting. 

‘Til I hit the dance floor

Hit the dance floor

I got all I need

No I ain’t got cash

I ain’t got cash

But I got you baby

You turned around, swaying your hips as you walked back to the pole and did a carousel swing around it; your knees tucked in on the side as you swung around in circle after circle; your arms beginning to get tired but you gripped the pole securely. 

Alternating between dancing around your customers and doing moves on the pole, the song ended too soon for your liking. It was kind of funny, dancing to a song that says ‘I don’t need dollar bills to have fun tonight’ when in fact, that was part of this job. But hell, it was fun to dance to and your customers loved to watch you; and you loved the attention. Normally, you hated any kind of attention, but the darkness inside of you always came to life when you were on stage; that darkness you felt your whole life growing up with such hateful parents who never showed an ounce of love to you. It was a way to let loose, to get that frustration and aggression out and you weren’t hurting anyone in the process so it was a win win situation. 

The rest of the night went on in a blur as you continued taking hits of cocaine between each of your sets. By the end of the night, you were banking in money. 

Since you were the last dancer on stage tonight, the back room was empty by the time you were done. You grabbed a bottle of water and began to take big gulps, feeling parched. Before you knew it, the bottle was ripped from your hand, water spilling all over you as Tommy backhanded you across the face. 

Your head whipped to the side so fast, you cried out in pain both from your cheek and neck. “Don’t you ever pull that fucking stunt again Rosalie,” Tommy seethed, pointing his finger in your face. “You fucked up my rotations tonight and over half of those paying customers out there were for YOU!”

Your lower lip began to tremble as you tried to keep steady in front of him. “I’m sorry,” you whispered out, knowing it wouldn’t do much good. 

“I don’t want to hear it Rosalie. You’re lucky that’s the only punishment you get….for tonight.” Your worried eyes met his, knowing he had something planned. “From now on, you are here five nights a week."

“But Tommy-“

“Fucking save it kid! I don’t want to hear about your new job. You know the damn rules. Keep your personal life out of this job. If you can’t handle both jobs, then quit your other one. You’re mine for four more years, you got that?” You nodded your head at him, too fearful to speak. “Good. And you’ll need to get some new outfits because you are on Rock night now too.”

Heading back to your apartment, you tried to hold back the tears as best you could. You didn’t know how this was going to be possible. Working five days a week at the Avengers compound, and now adding an additional two nights a week at the club. You were already beginning to lose weight and you had to buy new concealer to cover the dark bags under your eyes. But you knew what Tommy was capable of doing; hitting you was letting you off easy. You weren’t going to break the deal you had with him, for anything. For   
one, you knew you were only as good as your word and you weren’t going to break that, it wasn’t in your character to break a contract. And two, you didn’t know what kind of lengths Tommy would go to if you broke said contract; and you sure as hell didn’t want to find out. 

By the time you left the club it was nearing four in the morning. The fresh air felt amazing on your heated skin as you slowly walked back to your apartment. You groaned as you felt your phone vibrate in your purse, knowing it must have been Steve and Bucky. You had left in such a hurry, you knew they were worried about you. That was one thing you came to find out about them over the last two weeks; they were extremely protective of you. 

Opening up your phone, you began to read the texts from them as you walked the few blocks home. 

Steve: Let us know when you make it home sweetheart

Bucky: Doll are you alright? You left in such a hurry. Let us know you are safe.

Bucky: Why aren’t you answering your phone?

Steve: We are starting to get worried Rosie

Steve: Rosie answer your phone

Steve: Do we need to come over there?

Bucky: We are coming over if you don’t answer your phone!

The last text from Bucky was sent three hours ago. As you rounded the corner on the block where your apartment building was, you froze. 

“Rosalie!” Steve yelled, both him and Bucky rushing towards you. You thanked whatever god was out there that you changed back into your normal clothes before leaving the club so they wouldn’t be suspicious of what you were wearing. 

“Why didn’t you answer our calls? We were worried sick doll,” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around you in a tight embrace. You inhaled his manly smell, melting in his arms; feeling safe. 

He pulled away and you moved to give Steve a hug, but his eyes grew wide as you stepped in the light of the street lamp. 

“What the fuck happened to you?” Steve asked, anger lacing his voice as he gripped your chin, tilting your face towards the light. In the rush of trying to figure out what new songs you would have to dance to on Rock night at the club, and the new outfights you would have to prepare, you completely forgot about the bruise on your cheek. But in the chaos of it all, you had to admit, hearing Steve swear like that and get angry was a real fucking turn on. 

“Oh, that umm, that happened at the club my friends and I went to,” you lied through your teeth, finding it harder and harder to lie to your soulmates the more time you spent with them. 

Steve brushed his thumb over the bruise and you winced in pain. “Sorry sweetheart,” he said, placing a gentle kiss to your lips instead of the bruise. The kiss was too short for your liking, but it was what you needed in the moment. “Who did this to you?”

“I’ll kill them,” Bucky growled out as he saw the mark on your face. 

“You guys, it’s fine. I’m fine, really. There were a lot of people dancing and I just got an elbow to the face. That’s all.”

The looks on their faces seemed like they weren’t buying your story, but they let it go for the time being. 

“C’mon doll. Let’s go back to the compound. You can either stay with us or at the apartment across the hall.”

While all you wanted to do was sleep, being away from the city sounded like a dream right now. You didn’t have to go back to the club until Tuesday so you had the next couple of days off. Starting on Tuesday you would end up working five days straight at the club as they are closed on Sundays and Mondays; Tommy being extra nice and giving you Saturday night off. 

“Can you just let me shower first and grab a bag of clothes?”

They walked you into the apartment building and as much as you wanted for them to stay outside by the car, they came in with you to your studio apartment. If you thought it was small before, it looked even more miniscule with Steve and Bucky standing in it. 

“I’ll be right back,” you said with a shy smile before heading into your bathroom to take a shower. 

~~~

“Something doesn’t seem right,” Steve said as he and Bucky stood in your small apartment, looking around. 

Bucky sat down on your small twin bed, his elbows resting on his knees as he clasped his hands together. “I know Stevie. I think she’s lying to us about something. I knew we   
should have been tracking her.”

“Buck,” Steve sighed, sitting down beside him on the bed. “We can’t do that to her. If we do that, she’ll never trust us.”

“But if she’s lying about something….” Bucky trailed off. 

“I know. But we just have to give her the benefit of the doubt and get her to open up to us more. I mean hell, last afternoon was pretty amazing,” he said, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

Bucky shook the small bed with his laughter, placing his metal arm around Steve. “I know. And that was just the beginning. But we have to be gentle with her. She’s not built like you and I are. She’d bruise too easily if we were rough with her like we sometimes are.”

That comment made Steve groan, in pleasure, just thinking about being with you; his cock fully sheathed inside of your pussy; he couldn’t wait. 

“What’s it like Buck? Being with a woman?”

“Oh Stevie. So much better than you would even think. They are so warm and wet and they taste amazing.” Both men started growing hard just thinking about being with you. 

~~~

After shutting off the water, you wrapped a towel around yourself and began to dig around in your purse for some ibuprofen or Tylenol; anything to help with the pulsing pain of your cheek. Instead, you found a small packet of cocaine with the words ‘for the pain’ written in Tommy’s slopping writing on it. 

Looking at the door, you fought with yourself about what to do. You never took cocaine home, you only used it at the club when you were working because you knew if you started taking it on a normal basis, you would become addicted and you didn’t want that. But the pain was starting to increase and you knew you wouldn’t get any rest if you didn’t take something. 

Opening the small baggie, you dug your pinkie fingernail in and got a small amount. Bringing it up to your right nostril, you inhaled it, the white powder tickling your nose. Closing the bag, you placed it in the small pocket inside of your bag and cleaned off your nose. 

Looking around, you noticed you didn’t have any clean clothes with you in the room. Shrugging, you opened the door; both Steve and Bucky quickly standing up from your bed. They had smirks on their faces when they saw you in just a towel. You chuckled, shaking your head as you grabbed a pair of clean panties and bra and heading back into the bathroom. 

Changing into your underwear, you placed the towel on the rack and grabbed your purse, leaving the bag of your club clothes in the bathroom for the time being.   
You could feel their eyes on your every move as you grabbed some clothes and put them into an overnight bag before getting dressed yourself. 

“Ready?” you asked, turning to face them. 

Steve grabbed your bag for you and the three of you headed out of your apartment. Bucky drove Tony’s car that you took, while you hopped in with Steve on the car he drove.   
It was a half hour drive to the compound and you were feeling restless with the small hit of cocaine you took. Looking over at Steve, you smiled, remembering how he cussed in anger earlier and how turned on you got from it. 

“You know Steve,” you said, unbuckling your seatbelt and leaning over to him. “When you swore earlier, it really turned me on.”

You could see Steve’s adam apple bob in his throat from swallowing; his hands tightening on the steering wheel as you licked the shell of his ear. 

“You did?” he groaned out as your tongue traced along his neck, your teeth nipping his skin. 

“Mmmm, and I would like to repay you as a thank you.” Your hands moved down and into his sweatpants, feeling him already getting hard. 

“Oh shit,” he moaned as you took him out of his sweatpants. You had to admit, Steve had a great sense of control as the car never wavered. 

Without saying anything else, your head dipped down as your tongue began to swirl along his tip. Steve shuddered as his breath hitched. You teased him with a few more licks before taking his fully hardened cock into your mouth; moaning around him. This time you felt the car swerve to the side but you knew Steve wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. 

Your hand gripped his base as he was too large to fit fully into your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down, you pumped your hand in rhythm and you soon felt Steve’s own hand on your head. You knew he was someone who liked to take control and you wanted him to. 

“Is this okay?” he asked through labored breaths. 

“Mmmhmm,” you moaned around his cock, letting him know you were all for it. 

He gripped your hair gently, bobbing you at the pace he wanted. You loved the sounds he was making and it wasn’t long until you felt his legs begin shake; his warm seed spilling in your waiting mouth. His grip on your hair lightened as you pulled up off of him just in time to see that Steve was pulling into the compound. 

Steve parked the car before turning to look at you; a smile on his lips. He leaned forwards, placing his hand on your good check and kissed you with so much passion it made your toes curl. You both turned your heads, deepening the kiss but were soon interrupted by a knock on the window. 

“You’re fogging up the windows,” Bucky said from outside. 

You and Steve chuckled as Bucky opened your door, helping you out of the car. “Why does Stevie have a goofy grin on his face?”

Turning around, you giggled because sure enough, he did have a goofy grin on his face. “Oh that? It’s because I gave him road head.”

Bucky’s eyes grew wide as he looked between you and Steve. “And I missed out?”

You threw your arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “Don’t worry. Your turn is next,” you said as you grabbed his hand and headed into the living quarters compound.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve opened the door to their apartment as the three of you walked inside. The sun had fully come out by now, but the apartment was dark with all the curtains drawn. Once someone flipped the light switch, you found yourself in Bucky’s arms, your lips attached to his in a heated kiss. 

His tongue invaded your mouth in the most delicious way just as you felt Steve come up behind you, his hands at your waist and lifting your shirt up. Your senses were on overdrive as you moaned loudly into Bucky’s mouth; reveling in the feeling of both your soulmates’ hands roaming your body. 

“I need you,” you whispered, pulling away from Bucky’s lips. “Both of you.” And it was the truth. After the hellish night you had, you just wanted to be with Bucky and Steve, in every intimate way possible. 

Before you knew it, clothes were thrown all over the apartment and the three of you were laying in their bed with just your bra and panties while the boys were wearing their boxers. You lay in the middle of the bed on your back while their hands and mouths touched every inch of your exposed body. 

“I want to see the marks,” Steve rasped out, pulling his mouth away from your neck where his lips felt oh so good. 

You nodded your head and got up into a sitting position, your hands wrapping behind your back to unclasp your bra. Their words were each placed on your ribs under your breasts on each side, just where your bra sat. 

Tossing your bra to the side, you lay back down on the bed as the they each traced their own words marked on your body, making your body react in ways you had never felt before. It felt like fire was running through your veins, yet on the outside, you shuddered as goosebumps broke across your flesh. 

Steve lifted his arm to show you the mark of your words on his ribcage. You eagerly sat up in bed, placing your mouth over the words as you lazily kissed them, making Steve groan in pleasure. 

Next, you did the same with Bucky, only this time you traced your tongue along the words. It was the most intense intimate moment you had ever experienced and nothing had even happened yet. You were hungry for both men and you didn’t want to wait anymore. 

“Who do you want to go first doll?” Bucky asked. You looked between the two of your soulmates. 

“How about Steve? Since he’s never been with a woman before?” 

Steve smiled, leaning in to kiss your lips. “I would be honored,” he cooed. 

Steve reached into the drawer of the nightstand and produced a box of condoms; your stomach fluttering in anticipation. 

“We need to get you ready doll,” Bucky murmured as he got situated between your knees. He gave you such a sinful smile as he hooked your legs on his shoulders. Steve situated   
himself next to you as his lips began to delicately kiss your neck. 

Bucky wasted no time getting right to it as his tongue flattened onto your clit. You cried out as pleasure jolted through you; Steve’s fingers gently caressing your collarbone. Bucky licked a strip from your core to you clit before sucking your clit into his mouth. “Oh fuck!” you keened as your knees clamped around his head. He chuckled with his mouth still attached to you, sending vibrations throughout your needy body. 

Steve’s lips moved from your neck and down to your chest, taking a nipple between his mouth just as Bucky inserted a finger into your dripping core. Your breathing was ragged from their mouths and you didn’t know how much longer you could hold out. Opening your eyes, you saw both of your soulmates staring at you; their eyes both dark with lust.   
Bucky inserted a second finger, crooking it in the way you needed as Steve moved to your other breast. It was all too much, yet not enough. You wanted to feel this kind of desire every day for the rest of your life; you craved it. 

There was nothing but the sounds of your labored breathing and wet juices echoing in the room as you felt your stomach begin to tighten. “Right there Bucky don’t stop,” you breathed out as Bucky picked up the pace of his fingers and mouth. Your thighs tightened around Bucky’s head as your orgasm hit you; your body dissolving into pleasure as you cried out both of their names. 

All you could hear was your blood pumping in your ears as you tried to regain your breathing. Upon opening your eyes, you saw Steve situated where Bucky previously was as Bucky was stroking Steve’s cock. You threw your head back onto the pillow; these men were going to be the death of you. 

“Remember Stevie, you gotta go slow. You’re a lot bigger than average,” he said before giving Steve a peck on the lips. Bucky came up to the front of the bed and lifted you up so he could lay behind you and in-between his legs. You laid down so your back was to his chest and bent your knees so Steve could fit between them. 

“Are you ready sweetheart?” Steve asked as he rolled the condom over his hard member. 

You shakily nodded your head; nervous as it had been a few years since your last sexual encounter. “Just, just go slow until I tell you to.”

Steve nodded and leaned down to give you a kiss before lining himself at your entrance. Bucky took your hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over your palm for comfort. 

Steve braced himself on one arm as he slowly slid into your wet core; your breath hitched at the feeling, but not in a painful way. He slowly pushed forward until he was sheathed all the way in, dropping his head to your chest; your breaths mingling with one another. 

He gave you all the time you needed to adjust, waiting for your okay. Wrapping your legs around his slim waist, you let him know you were ready. “You can move Steve.”

Steve’s head raised, taking in your features. He bent down, kissing you with passion as his hips began to thrust in and out of you at a slow pace. You loved feeling so full with him inside you; feeling complete as Bucky held you from behind. 

You took your hands out from Bucky’s and thread them through Steve’s hair, keeping him close to you. Bucky took the initiative to then cup your breasts; pinching your nipples between his fingers as Steve’s thrusts became more aggressive. 

“You’re fucking tight Rosie,” Steve rasped as his pace quickened. “I don’t know how long I can last.”

You didn’t fault Steve at all, especially for it being his first time with a woman. Instead, you cupped his cheeks with your hands and looked him straight in the eyes. “Let go Steve,” you whispered, placing your lips to his just as Bucky snaked his hand in-between you and Steve, playing with your clit and making you cry out. 

Steve’s pace began to falter as you felt your inner walls tighten. Bucky pinched your clit, sending you over the edge as you clung to Steve. Your eyes clenched shut, your vision going white and you felt Steve still inside of you; his cock pulsing as his seed spilled into the condom. Steve’s head collapsed onto your shoulder; his hot breath fanning your heated skin as you held him close to you. 

You were unsure how long Steve was laying on top of you for, but you whimpered when he rolled off you. 

“Don’t worry doll, you still get me,” Bucky growled in your ear, making you shudder. Bucky let you catch your breath for a minute before pulling you up into a seated position. 

“What do you say baby girl? You want to go on top?”

You laughed, shaking your head. “Only if Steve helps to hold me up.” Your limbs felt like jello at the point, but you didn’t mind being on top one bit. 

Bucky rolled a condom on and laid down on the bed as you straddled him. You gripped his cock in your hand, making his hips jolt at the touch before you slowly sank down onto him. Steve stretched you out so you were ready to go and didn’t need any extra time. You felt Steve behind you, placing his hands on your hips as you placed yours on Bucky’s shoulders. 

You began to lift your hips up with the help of Steve, thankfully. Bucky’s hands roamed up and down your thighs, gently massaging them as your hips rolled up and down, back and forth. You knew it wasn’t going to take much to get off for the third time. Your eyes locked on with Bucky’s and you bit your lip, feeling the pleasurable rush begin to build already. 

“Stevie,” Bucky husked out. “She’s already getting there. Play with her clit.”

Steve didn’t need to be told twice as his fingers found your nub, making you cuss out and throw your head back in pleasure. “That’s my girl,” Steve cooed in your ear. Steve’s free   
hand came up to pinch your nipple as Bucky’s went to your hips, helping you move on him. 

“Oh god!” you cried, your breath hitching as you crashed over the edge yet again. Explosions rippled through your tired body as Steve held you up from behind as Bucky thrust his hips upwards, chasing your high with his. His grip on you was tight, but you didn’t mind as you felt his cock pulsating inside of you. 

By now you were complete mush, not being able to move as Steve helped lift you off of Bucky and place you on the bed. The drugs were now completely out of your system and you crashed on the bed as Steve and Bucky cleaned up. 

~~~

You awoke some time later to the smell of something delicious. Opening your eyes, you couldn’t tell if it was dark outside, or from the curtains, but you were naked and alone in bed. Sitting up, you saw a silk robe placed at the end of the bed and you assumed it was for you. With a smile, you slipped the robe onto your body and headed into the living room where you saw Bucky and Steve. 

“There she is,” Steve said with a warm smile. Making your way over to him, you gave him a hug and kiss before doing the same to Bucky. 

“What time is it?” you asked with a yawn. 

Bucky chuckled, placing an arm around your shoulder. “Almost seven at night. You slept the whole day.”

“Shit,” you replied. “I’m sorry.”

“No worries Rosie. Are you hungry? We got a variety of different kinds of pizza.”

The three of you ate quietly while watching a movie. It was nice and it felt domestic. At the beginning, you didn’t know if this would work out between the three of you, especially   
because of how in love both Steve and Bucky were with each other. But each day, you are starting to see they have those feelings towards you too. Of course, it’s only been a couple of weeks since knowing each other and meeting, so there hadn’t been any talks of saying the ‘L’ word yet. 

“So have you decided if you are going to move into the apartment across from us. I know it would make Bucky and I not only happy, but relieved to get you out of where you are living.”

You swallowed hard, knowing that you were going to have to come up with a plan of what to tell them as you will be working five nights a week at the club, but you thought you would have a little more time. 

“Actually, I was meaning to talk to you guys about that,” you replied, placing your plate on the table in front of you. “You see, one of my best friends is kind of in a pickle and needs help at night with her job and I kind of offered. I’ll be working there Tuesday through Saturday nights.”

Bucky and Steve groaned next to you and you knew they weren’t happy. “So you’re saying the only nights you will have off are Sundays and Mondays?” Steve asked, sounding upset. 

“Ye-yeah. I mean, I didn’t want to leave her high and dry. She’s helped me in the past a lot and I couldn’t let her down.”

“It’s okay doll. That’s understandable. Do you know how long that’s going to happen for?” 

You cleared your throat, shaking your head. “I guess for as long as she needs me.”

There was silence in the room and you knew it was because of your news. You didn’t want to keep lying to them, but you knew they wouldn’t handle the truth well at all. Hell, they wouldn’t handle you working at a strip club well and for now, you just wanted to keep it quiet. 

“I umm, I have to go shopping tomorrow for a few things so I’ll just head home now. Thanks for the pizza,” you mumbled as you got up from the couch, but were quickly halted by Steve and Bucky grasping your wrists. 

“Don’t leave Rosie. We don’t want you to leave. And I’m not mad at you. I’m sorry if you got that impression. It’s just, everything has been going so good between us three, I   
was hoping we could spend even more time together is all.”

“I know. And I’m sorry about that. I hope she can find a replacement soon,” you clenched your eyes shut; it killed you to keep lying to them and you didn’t know how you were supposed to do this for four more years. 

They pulled you back onto the couch and the three of you nestled together, watching movies until one in the morning when you all decided to head to bed. 

You were placed in the middle of the bed again as both Steve and Bucky lay beside you. It didn’t take long for sleep to take over in the warmth of their embraces.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, you still had to get some shopping done for your new outfits for work and much to your demise, Steve and Bucky didn’t want you going alone to the mall. As much as you tried, they tagged along. 

“Umm, I’ll just meet you guys back here by the food court in an hour,” you stated, hurrying off before they could even respond. 

You didn’t dare look behind you to see if they were following you and by the time you reached the store you were looking for, you sighed in relief to see they weren’t, in fact, following you. Entering the lingerie store, you began to search around the store before an associate came up to you. 

“Nikita! It’s good to see you hun. Can I help you with anything?” she asked with a bright smile. 

Yes, she used your stage name, only because you didn’t want to give out your real name and you always paid in cash at this store. 

“Actually, I’m looking for a little something rock ‘n roll,” you replied. She gave you a wink before motioning to a section of the store in the back. There, you found yourself staring at a bunch of leather lingerie and you knew this was what you needed. 

You grabbed a pair of red leather underwear off the rack and knew it would be perfect. “Let me know if you need help finding else,” the associate said before turning and helping the next customer. 

After about twenty minutes of browsing, you found everything you needed, plus more, and went to check out. 

Looking at your phone, you saw you had plenty of time and headed to a few more stores. Hot Topic was your next stop where you found some Metallica, Limp Bizkit and Linkin Park t-shirts. They would be easy to cut up and rather comfortable to wear on stage as you grabbed a few of each. The last stop you made was to a wig store, needing something new. You bought a long red wig, along with a short bobbed black wig. 

~~~

“Do you see where she is going?” Steve said as he and Bucky watched you from a distance, hiding behind a few fake planted trees. 

Bucky smiled, giving him a nod as he saw you walk into the lingerie store. “Oh yeah Stevie. We’re going to be in for some fun.”

Steve scrunched his brows, looking at his soulmate. “What do you mean?”

Bucky scoffed next to him, lowering his head. “Stevie. I have so much to teach you.” His brows furrowed even more as Bucky let out a loud chuckle. “Steve, she’s going into a lingerie store. That pretty much means nothing but sex.”

Steve’s mouth parted in an ‘o’ shape before turning his gaze back to the store. “But don’t you think it’s weird that she was in a hurry to go shopping by herself? I mean, I would have loved to go with her and shower her with any gifts she wanted to get.”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, leaning his arms over the ledge of the bannister. “I don’t know. I mean, all girls are a little different. Maybe she doesn’t want us to spoil her with gifts,” he said, letting out a huff. “I know that’s what girls were like in our time, loving to be spoiled with presents and gifts. But today, some women like to be independent when it comes to that and maybe she’s like that too. You have to remember Stevie, we’re just starting to date and we still have a lot to figure out about her. She’s still pretty closed up when it comes to personal things such as her family.”

Steve nodded, clasping his hands together as he leaned his elbows along the ledge of the bannister along with Bucky. “I know. It’s just, something seems off with her. I just get this gut feeling that she’s not telling us the truth. Like with helping her friend at that night job. Something inside of me is telling me that she’s lying.”

“Do you want to confront her about it?”

Steve sighed, lowering his head. “I don’t know what I want to do about it.”

~~~

You met with the guys back at the food court and Steve quickly took your bags from you. At first you didn’t want to give the bags over to him, worried he would see what was inside, but he was relentless and you had to remember that Steve was a true gentleman and you handed over your bags to him. 

The three of you went to a quaint little bistro for lunch before heading back to the compound. While you were used to dancing in very high heels, walking around in boots for hours was a different story and your feet were hurting. 

“I’m going to take a bath if you don’t mind,” you said as you took your boots off; your hands massaging your feet. 

“Go ahead and relax doll,” Bucky said, giving you a chaste kiss on your lips as Steve placed your shopping bags in the corner of the living room. 

Heading into the bathroom, you locked the door and placed your purse on the counter and opened the small pocket on the inside. There, you saw the small bag of cocaine staring back at you. You knew this is why you didn’t want to take this drug home with you; why you didn’t want to leave the club with it. But you were in pain on your feet and you didn’t have any pain killers with you, so you decided to hell with it and took a quick hit. 

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you felt your body begin to relax as you wiped your nose, closing the small baggie and placing it back in the pocket of your purse.   
Shedding your clothing, you got into the tub and relaxed as it began to fill with the most amazing warm water you had ever imagined feeling coating your naked body. Giggles began to erupt from your mouth as you dropped a bath bomb into the water; your eyes growing wide as your fingers gently touched the bubbles; your high relaxing you that much more. 

There was a knock on the door and you sat up, startled. The door opened to reveal Steve standing there; a sheepish grin on his face. “Hey beautiful. Bucky and I were wondering if we could shower while you bathed?”

Biting your lower lip, you gave him a nod. Both Bucky and Steve entered the bathroom and they began to shed their clothing as you lowered yourself into the tub; your legs clenching together at the sight of both of them naked in front of you. 

You watched as Bucky turned on the shower before the two of them entered. The shower stall had glass walls and you inwardly groaned at the sight of them naked in front of you; water running down their toned bodies. The drugs in your system wasn’t doing anything to ease your discomfort between your legs as you felt ten times more turned on than usual. 

Trying to focus on your own relaxation, it didn’t work as well as you wanted to as your eyes wandered to their bodies; naked and washing one another. You couldn’t help but feel excluded and with the confidence running through you, you got out of the tub and opened the shower stall; standing naked in front of your soulmates. 

“I was feeling lonely,” you said shyly, looking up at them through your long lashes. 

“C’mere doll,” Bucky husked out, pulling you into his embrace as his lips attached to yours. Your fingers combed through his shoulder length hair, earning a growl from him.   
Steve came up behind you as you felt his cock beginning to harden at the base of your back; his own hands cupping your breasts. He was getting braver, that was for sure as you felt his fingers pinch your nipples making you buck your ass into him. 

You pulled away from Bucky, gasping for air as your hands trailed down his hard chest. Lightly, you gripped his hard cock in your hands and began to stroke him. “Fuck doll,” Bucky grunted, his head falling back against the tiled wall as he closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of your hands on him. 

“Take me from behind Steve,” you nearly begged as you began to bend at the waist so you could kiss Bucky’s stomach. 

Immediately Steve gripped your hips as you parted your legs. “Shit, I don’t have a condom,” he spoke with concern, but you didn’t care at this point. 

“It’s fine baby. Just pull out.”

That earned a groan from both your soulmates. Bucky’s hands tangled into your hair as you felt Steve’s hand at your lower back. Just as you took Bucky into your mouth, Steve slowly entered you from behind. You had never felt more grateful for a large shower than this moment right now. 

You were completely full, from both ends and you were loving it. Bucky’s grip on your hair tightened, making you clench around Steve and he cussed. Between the sexual acts and the hot shower, it was getting harder to breath; the water washing the sweat from all of your heated bodies. 

Steve’s hand snaked around your front, playing with your clit and you knew you weren’t going to last much longer. Wanting Bucky to come in your mouth at the same time as you came, you took your right hand and began to fondle his balls; a moan escaping your mouth as Steve hit a particularly wonderful spot inside you. 

Your head was bobbing up and down with haste as you felt your orgasm approach. “I’m going to come doll,” Bucky rasped out, his breathing ragged as you picked up your pace, matching Steve’s. Your toes began to curl, using your left hand to brace against the shower wall as your orgasm rocked your body just as Bucky spilled his seed into your mouth. 

“Fuck!” Steve roared behind you, finding his own release as you clenched around him. He pulled out of you as you felt him come on your backside; the water from the shower washing it away at once. 

As Steve pulled out of you, you felt your knees grow weak from all the heat. With quick reflexes, Steve caught you before you could fall; your cocaine high now gone. 

“Too….hot….,” you stammered out and the boys quickly shut the shower off and helped you out of the shower. They wrapped a large white fluffy towel around you and opened the door to the bathroom as you felt immediate relief from the cooler air of the apartment. 

The three of you cooled and dried off. Bucky handed you a pair of boxers and one of Steve’s shirts as your soulmates each put on a pair of boxers. Getting in the middle of the bed, Steve and Bucky snuggled up on either side of you and you fell asleep watching a movie; a smile on your face. 

~~~

The following morning was Monday and Pepper was back in town. After showering and dressing in a pair of black skinny jeans, dark pink tank top and white cardigan, you made your way over to the main compound and grabbed coffee for yourself and Pepper. 

Heading up the stairs, you saw Pepper already working away. Setting the coffee down in front of her, she looked up and smiled at you. 

“Good morning Rosalie,” she said. 

You smiled back, giving her a nod. “Morning Pepper. I hope you had a good trip,” you replied. 

She took a sip of her coffee before responding. “Oh it was all business so it wasn’t too fun, but it went smoothly. How did Friday go? Steve and Bucky weren’t too demanding were they?”

You couldn’t help but chuckle, thinking back to not only Friday, but Saturday and yesterday too. But it soon dawned on you that you hadn’t exactly told Pepper that Steve and Bucky were your soulmates. Your heart began to speed up, worried what she would think. Would she fire you because she might think they would be a distraction? Already having to lie to your soulmates about your ‘double life’, you didn’t want to add anymore lies to your life. 

“Umm, Pepper, there’s ah, there’s something I need to tell you…about Steve and Bucky.” You were nervously fidgeting as you chewed on your lower lip. 

“Is it about being soulmates with them?” Pepper announced easily. 

Your eyes snapped up to hers, mouth hanging open. “How…how did you know about that?”

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. “Oh Rosalie. Ever since your first day here and you met them, you are all they can talk about. They’ve already told the whole team about you and how they finally met their other soulmate.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Rosalie why would I be mad about that?”

You shrugged, looking down to the ground. “I don’t know. I didn’t know if maybe you thought they would be a distraction or not.”

She folded her hands on the table, giving you a soft smile. “This job is very laid back. Yes, this is Stark Industries we are talking about. But to be honest, we are all just one big family and I see you as part of our family now. And not just because you are the soulmate of Steve and Bucky. I’ve gotten to know you the past two weeks and you fit in so well. In fact, the rest of the team will be here next week so I actually need you to work on preparing for that. They are having a big team meeting all day so I will need you to order in catering for breakfast and lunch. You will also be sitting in on the meeting taking notes as well.”

You let out a breath of relief, giving your boss a nod. “Yeah, not a problem on at. I’ll go get started on that right now.”

Sitting down at your desk, you relaxed your shoulders and smiled. You had yet to meet anyone from the team, except for Steve, Bucky and Bruce. You were nervous to say the least, but excited to finally meet everyone. But those nerves were quickly replaced with dread. Tomorrow you started your new five days a week shift at the club and you didn’t know how the hell you would be able to keep up with everything. Worry etched across your face as you placed your head in your hands; elbows on the desk. Refusing to get out of your deal with Tommy, you were worried you would need to quit this job as it would be too much. 

After too much thinking, you thought ‘fuck it’ and got to work. You would do whatever it took to work both jobs. You would do whatever it took to keep your night job a secret until it was all over.


	8. Chapter 8

You stayed with Steve and Bucky Monday night, not having to work at the club as it was closed. Tuesday and Wednesday flew by way too fast. Tuesday was a regular night at the club for you, but it was now Wednesday evening as you left your apartment and headed to the club. It was Rock night; the night you dreaded most. You never had to work Rock night in the past, but now you did and you were not looking forward to it. The girls always complained how it was their least favorite night to work because the tips were horrible. 

The men were grungy and touchy and most of the tips were in the form of one dollar whereas on the nights you worked, you usually got nothing smaller than a ten dollar bill. Plus, you had regulars that came in just for you on your regular nights. Now you were forced to work all five nights the club was open. 

Sitting at your vanity station, you began to pile on the black eyeliner and eyeshadow. You were already dressed in your new red leather underwear with a cut up Linkin Park t-shirt. It was cut like a crop top and you cut the collar so it hung off your right shoulder. The black eye makeup really stood out against your red long wig. 

Tommy came into the room and set down a tray of cocaine in front of you; handing you a rolled up bill. “Have at it kid,” he encouraged with a smile. You did two lines quickly, throwing your head back and sniffing deeply; rubbing your hand over your nose to clean yourself of the evidence. “You’re up next.”

Giving Tommy a nod, you took one last look in the mirror. “You can do this,” you whispered to yourself, standing up and heading out the door and towards the stage. 

“We’ve got a surprise for you tonight! Everyone, welcome to the stage, Nikita!” the DJ announced as ‘Numb’ by Linkin Park began to play. The crowd immediately began to cheer, more than likely from the song choice as you grabbed the pole. 

I’m tired of being what you want me to be 

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

I don’t know what you’re expecting from me

Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

Caught in the undertow, caught in the undertow

You gripped the pole and hooked the back of your knee around the pole. Quickly you began to spin around, feeling free as you kept twisting around the pole. You thought this   
was a good song to start with, because at this point, you did feel numb. Having to lie to your soulmates was hard, and while you had thought about saying ‘fuck it’ and trying to get out of your deal with Tommy, you knew he could do some serious damage to you and you didn’t want to end up dead in a dumpster anywhere. 

I’ve become so numb, I can’t feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and less like you

Can’t you see that you’re smothering me?

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control

‘Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

You got off the pole, dancing erotically as you entertained the crowd in front of you. You felt disgusted as this crowd was not your typical business men you were used to. Getting to your knees, you began to gyrate your hips and whip your head around. Immediately you felt grimy hands on you and you shuddered, but kept in character.   
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

And every second I waste is more than I can take!

I’ve become so numb, I can’t feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too

Making your way back to the pole, using your hands you climbed up a bit and twisted so you were upside down. 

But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I’ve become so numb, I can’t feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Still hanging upside down, you spread your legs so the pole was between them as you slowly slid down the pole. As the song ended, the audience cheered and you quickly made your way off stage. Only one more song tonight and you were done. Tommy kept his regular Rock night girls as the main event and you were happy with that. Usually you did anywhere from 4-6 songs on your regular night and you were grateful only having to do two of them tonight. 

“I feel like I’m dying I’m so tired,” you whined as you sat down on your chair. One of the girls you had seen around, Starr, came over and sat next to you. 

“Here, take these. They help you stay awake,” she said as she placed two capsules down in front of you.

“What are they?”

“Adderall. Tommy has a dealer so if you need more, you can ask him. I have a day job and these are a life saver!”

With how tired you were feeling, you didn’t even give it a second thought as you put the pills in your mouth and swallowed them with a big gulp of water. 

~~~

You didn’t sleep at all that night and you were still wide awake as you got to work the following morning. The Adderall really helped as it had a much longer lasting effect than the cocaine. You ended up deep cleaning your entire apartment that night; the pills making you energized and feeling like you had to constantly be doing something. 

That day at work, you were still running around like crazy. You had gotten so much done you actually found yourself sitting at your desk, tapping your foot on the floor as you finished all your work and didn’t have anything to do. 

You were relieved when Pepper came into your office, letting you know it was lunch time. But by then, the Adderall was beginning to wear off and you felt yourself beginning to crash. You were beginning to think you took too much for your first time. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Steve said from behind you, startling you as you nearly dropped your plate of food on the floor. “I’m sorry. Did I scare you?” he asked with concern.   
You waved him off, giving him a weak smile. “M’fine. Just tired,” you replied as you headed over to the large table and sat down. 

Bucky sat down to your right as his metal hand reached out and rubbed at your neck, making you moan at the feeling of how good it felt. 

“Are you feeling alright doll?” he asked as his hand moved lower and rubbed at your back. 

You nodded as you felt your eyes begin to droop. “Yeah. It’s just with helping out my friend at night, it’s already starting to take a toll on me. I’m tired.”

“You got a new job?” Pepper asked from across the table, sounding worried. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at her worried tone. “I’m helping a friend out Tuesdays thru Saturdays in the evenings. She’s helped me a lot in the past and she was desperate. I didn’t want to let her down.”

“Well that’s very nice of you Rosalie.”

“Don’t worry Pepper. I don’t plan on leaving you high and dry,” you responded with a smile. 

“Good. Because I don’t know what I would do if you quit. You’re the best assistant I’ve ever had.”

Emotions swirled from within you. You had never known what it felt to be truly wanted or needed before, especially growing up. And here you were, feeling that way with not only Pepper, but with your soulmates as well. 

The rest of lunch was a rather quiet affair. Bruce even emerged from the lab to grab a plate of food before quickly disappearing yet again. 

You gave Bucky and Steve a quick kiss before going back to your office; happy that Pepper had more stuff for you to get done. 

~~~

Steve and Bucky headed into the gym; both of them quiet. 

“She’s lying again,” Steve spoke freely as they each began to run on their own treadmills. 

Bucky turned his head to face Steve; his face sullen. “I know pal. There’s something she’s not telling us about this job with her friend but I don’t know how to bring it up to her.”  
Steve sighed next to his soulmate as he broke out into a fast run, wanting to take his aggression out. He was without a doubt beginning to fall in love with you and he knew Bucky was too. But you were still a bit guarded and while he had no problems with that, he didn’t want you to keep lying to them. 

“Maybe we just flat out ask her. Ask her where she’s working with her friend. That way we can stop by every once in a while.”

Bucky shrugged, giving Steve a nod. “That sounds like a good idea. We can tell her we would like to bring her dinner every once in a while and see her on her break.”

The two of them jogged side by side on their treadmills; jogging for miles before calling it quits. By the time they were done, they were both dripping with sweat. 

Steve reached out for a towel, wiping the sweat off his face as Bucky chugged from his water bottle. Steve sighed, sitting down on the bench, hanging his head down low. 

“What’s on your mind?” Bucky asked, sitting next to his soulmate. 

Steve shook his head, placing the towel over his neck as he turned to face Bucky. “There’s just-I just feel like there’s more to her that she’s not telling us. She seemed so   
energetic this morning when she got to work, and in a matter of a few hours, she was the complete opposite and looking ready to crash.”

“Well, I mean she did start her other job with her friend. She could have just had a second wind this morning with working all day yesterday and all night.”

Steve thought about that for a second before shaking his head. “Yeah I know. But something just seems more off about her. I mean…,” he stopped short, not knowing how to continue. “Fuck! Things are going so good between us but she’s barely opened up to us and now she’s lying to us, I know it.”

Bucky gripped Steve’s chin, tilting his head to face him. “Hey. We’ll get to the bottom of this. One way or another. We’ll get her to open up to us more and we’ll get her to tell us what is really going on. We are not going to lose her Stevie. She’s our soulmate and we aren’t going to let her go.”

Steve smiled at him, nodding his head before leaning forward and catching his lips. 

~~~

While you were grateful that Pepper found stuff to keep you preoccupied after work, you were utterly exhausted, barely able to focus. By 2 pm that afternoon, you found yourself nearly falling asleep at your desk. Your eyes kept roaming over to your purse, knowing there was still some cocaine in there. 

With a sigh, you got up from your desk, grabbed your purse and headed to the bathroom. Locking the door, you placed your purse on the counter and opened the small compartment on the inside. With shaky hands, you pulled the small baggie with white powder out. You knew this was a bad idea; you knew you would be falling down a deeper hole you ever wanted to, but at this point, you didn’t have a choice. You needed this job more than anything. This job brought you happiness; something you never in your life thought you would have. It brought you a friend in Pepper, and it helped you find your soulmates. 

Without another thought, you opened the baggie, dipped your pinkie fingernail in it and inhaled it into your right nostril. Your eyes were clenched shut as you felt the illegal substance take its course through your body. You sniffled a few times, making sure you got everything down your nose before cleaning yourself up. 

Taking a look in the mirror, you felt disgusted with yourself but you knew your life could be much worse. This was just a little something you needed to get you through your day. Just a few more weeks of working all the extra shifts at the club and you would be fully adjusted; not needing anything extra to get you through your days. Right? 

As you made your way back to your office, Bucky and Steve were sitting in the chair across from your desk, waiting for you. 

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” you asked with a smirk, sitting down behind your desk as you folded your hands on the surface. 

Steve leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. “We were hoping to stop by your job tonight and drop off some dinner for you.”

Immediately you felt your neck and palms break out into a sweat. You knew sooner or later they would want to come visit you and that was just not an option right now. Not only would they be disappointed that you had been lying to them about what exactly you were doing, you knew they would be downright pissed at where you were working. Standing on stage, nearly naked and dancing exotically for men every right. Steve and Bucky were so protective of you, sometimes overly protective. And while you didn’t mind it, you knew things would not be good if they found out what you did at night. Hell, they would angrily glare at men who just looked in your direction while the three of you would go out together in public. 

“Umm, wow, that’s umm, so nice of you and all. But umm, you know, I haven’t really told her about you two yet,” you stammered out. 

“Are you ashamed of us doll?” Bucky asked, his voice laced with sadness. 

Your eyes grew wide and you quickly jumped up from your chair and rushed over to him. Placing your hands on his cheeks, you leaned forward and kissed him passionately.   
Naturally, he took your breath away with the kiss. 

“No Bucky. I am not ashamed of either of you. I’m proud to call you both my soulmates,” you promised as you gazed into his eyes. “It’s just, I would like to keep you two to myself for a little bit longer is all. I’m just not ready to share you with my friends quite yet.” That made both of them laugh and you internally let out sigh of relief. 

They let you get back to work and you sat at your desk, pondering what to do next. While it had been a few weeks of finding and being with your soulmates, you still hadn’t truly opened up all the way yet. You had yet to tell them about your life growing up and the way you were treated in your family. While it wasn’t your fault the way your parents treated you, you still felt shameful and embarrassed about it. But this was Bucky and Steve you were talking about; your soulmates. They had done nothing but treat you with respect; making you feel loved and wanted for the first time in your life. They deserved to know about your past, about your life growing up. 

Letting out a sigh, you determined that next week you would sit them down and open up. But for now, you just needed to get through the rest of the week first.


End file.
